Eli Reedus
Introduction Eli Reedus is a 15 year old living in the dark side of Unova island. He had one friend that is eventually killed in "The Man in the shadows" Appearance He is by far the biggest giant the whole crew has ever seen. He has a slim but muscular build and a high belly button. He has brown eyes. His usual choice of clothes is a black tanktop with blue jeans and boots. For a swimminsuit he wheres a black tank top once again and yellow brodis. He eventually gets his ears pierced by Sara and he has the Red falcon tatoo on the palm of his hand. PersonalityEdit Poetic, caring, thoughtful, and naive Eli is quick to answer a question about ancient poetry or his history. Eli can also be slightly flirtatious and definetely romantic leading to a lot of female marines have fallen for him. He is also a peace maker. But his fist have a history of thug, marine, and pirate blood. He can't help but feel hypocritical and often would be left in a depression or funk after a big fight. Life for Eli has been dif ever since he step foot on the Pheonix. But he is adjusting nicely to the life of an outlaw. Abilities and PowersEdit SwordmanshipEdit Eli believes thas swords cut through flesh and self esteem Meaning that they're a no no in his book. MarksmanshipEdit A gun is different.He carries a browning gun in his back pocket and has yet to use it. However he can be seen cleaning and changing the bullets from time to time, Hand to Hand CombatEdit Eli is a well known street fighter among the island.He was actually able knock Reggie and Johnny out with just three quick jabs. He also did kick boxing as a kid. Another advantage due to his huge size. Physical StrengthEdit AgilityEdit How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? EnduranceEdit How much damage and pain your character can endure WeaponsEdit Any weapons at all? Devil FruitEdit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. HakiEdit Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Eli can see the good and bad in others. At first this lead him to be cast away from others. However the good in Sara and Ray brought Eli back to reality. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Due to Eli's macho gorilla Hercules strength many believe that he has a huge amount of Haki. However he is unaware of this. Randy says he should ask someone with more control than himself. And that he has more Haki power than anyone he has ever met. A little too much raw power. '' RelationshipsEdit Crew 'Sara Goldmine: Sara is Eli's first friend. They have the second best relationship on the ship. There close realtion made some believe that they were together. But really its a big bro lil' sis concept.''' FamilyEdit Allies/ FriendsEdit EnemiesEdit OtherEdit HistoryEdit Tell us what happen to your character? Character DesignEdit So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major BattlesEdit Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) QuotesEdit Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) TriviaEdit Eli's Theme poem: The survey says all groups can make more moneyif they lose weight except black men...men of other colorsand women of all colors have more gold, but black menare the summary of weight, a lead thick thing on the scales,meters spinning until they ring off the end of the numberingof accumulation, how things grow heavy, fish on theends of lines that become whales, then prehistoric sea lifebeyond all memories, the billion days of human handsworking, doing all the labor one can imagine, handsnow the population of cactus leaves on a papyrus moonwaiting for the fire, the notes from all their singing goneup into the salt breath of tears of children that dry, riseup to be the crystalline canopy of promises, the infinitegone fishing days with the apologies for not being able to loveanymore, gone down inside earth somewhere wherewomen make no demands, have fewer dreams of forever,these feet that marched and ran and got cut off, these heartstorn out of chests by nameless thieves, this thrashinguntil the chaff is gone out and black men know the goldof being the dead center of things, where pain is the gatewayto Jerusalems, Bodhi trees, places for meditation and howling,keeping the weeping heads of gods in their eyes. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External LinksEdit Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Red falcon Randy Category:Red Falcon Pirates Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Human Category:Male